Through the Ages
by ForeverandNevermore
Summary: Finally, the SasoDei I've been planning!Told in Sasori's POV, it's basically what happens when Dei first joins the Akatuski to his death. DEAD.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Sunagakure_

_Thirty years ago…_

We were children, growing up in the harsh world of war. We were trained as miniature soldiers.

Yet, we dabbled in Black Magic and romance.

Mayura, a little girl we knew, gave up a book of romantic spells.

We chose the matchmaking one.

Be warned, it read; only one of you will find true love. The rest are doomed to despair and loneliness.

Say the traits of your perfect spouse, throw pieces of paper dipped in watered sand from the Nekushimi oasis as you do so.

Kyou went first.

"I want a chick who's…well-rounded-"snickers at that one, "-and, who'll do what I say. I don't care about anything else."

"I," stated Karakuri, "want a girl with an ocean of black hair and beautiful green eyes. She'll be a kunoichi, of course, but I will tame her wild spirit. And she'll be a genius." He smiled smugly and looked at me.

If this spell worked, I would be perfectly happy. Why not name traits no other could have?

"I-"I stuttered at first, "I want someone unlike any other. Gold hair…pale skin…one green eye, one blue. Someone who I can talk to for hours. An untamable spirit. An intellectual debater."

I felt a cool breeze in the desert heat. The fire blazed into the sky. Even then, I knew I was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Sorry to confuse you, but the first (real) chapter is called 'Fourteen' It's not chapter Fourteen. You'll see why. Oh, and this takes place a year before _Naruto_ begins. FYI.

* * *

It's five AM, and I lie awake. Bored. As. Hell.

There's a knock on the door. Something – Someone – is pushed in with a quick, sudden breath.

The figure, painfully thin and androgynously feminine, walks to the window. Moonlight illuminates his—or is it her?—distinct curved features. Light pools in a singly oceanic eye. He/she/it turns; gaze of a steely sea meeting mine of a more softened metal. It holds what's supposed to be hatred, but is tinged with pain and fear.

"Who are you?"

Silence from the moonlight creature.

"_Who are you?"_

But the only sound erupts from the noise of rain against the windowsill. I repeat it yet again, standing. The eye widens in pure terror, seeing a dim flash of red and black as I stand. With every step I take, this person moves two back until they're forced to scramble up on the sill, curling for protection.

I stretch my hand out; he (I can tell from the flat chest) flinches away. He's acting like a frightened cat. Despite this, I manage to place my hand on his head. I can almost feel him shivering.

_Almost. _

* * *

As I wake, the sun has risen, leaving the sky a dull red under the black clouds. Almost like an inverse version of my cloak. The strange visitor his staring blankly at the sky, giving me better opportunity to get a look at him.

He can't be more than twelve. He's tall for his age, though, I concur from a memory of last night. About 5'4". Hi hair is a pale blonde, most likely bleached from the sun, and horribly matted. Skin like moonlight. I can see his ribs from under his mesh shirt. His face turns; I can see that one eye is covered by a curtain of golden silk. Through a running black mess down his face, he stares at me with a single cobalt dagger.

The expression he wears is less like a scowl and more like a threat. It's like he's piercing the steel of my eyes ( in both metaphoric terms and their color) and ripping apart my soul. I can't help but appreciate that. It makes me laugh.

I mean, seriously, this _child _is completely cornered and he dares to fight back. While most people would try to please their captors, he looks like he wants to kill me.

Weakly, I smile. Yup. Human form of a stressed cat.

"Here."

I toss a bento box at the space next to him. I made it the previous day; Konan bet me that I can't cook because I can't eat. He, however, doesn't even know who Konan is, never mind the bet. He looks at it with disdain.

"It's not poison or anything. Or have you forgotten how to eat after so long without food?"

He blinks. Twice. Have I hit a soft spot? If I have, he doesn't seem to mind, flicking the box open with bony, gloved fingers. Testily, he removes chopsticks from their casing and takes a bit.

The box is empty by the time it takes me to leave and then return with a small comb. He bows as I enter, still seated, his chin touching what I guess is his inner thigh. For a cross-legged person, it's incredible flexibility. He smiles briefly as he takes the comb from my hands. It's easily stuck in his mass of hair.

"Here, let me—"I pull the comb. There's a sickening rip, the snap of plastic, and what I hope is his nails against the window. "Hell," I gasp, "If that hurts as much as it sounds like it did, I'll have to shave it off."

"HELL NO!" He erupts, a voice much deeper than I expected, "You are not fucking shaving my head!"

I smirk, saying "I know. I was just moved to get you to talk."

He growls, actually_ growls, _and recites something on the lines of "Well, whoever then moved you shall hither remove you hence."

Ooh. Shakespeare.

"Well it worked, "I comment dryly. He sighs, putting a hand to his forehead, as a Prima Donna would as she proclaimed some 'woe is me' crap.

"Is everyone here the same?"

The pieces of comb hit the floor the same time a teardrop did.

* * *

It's been three days since the nameless, annoying visitor. He's disappeared.

Well, at least I think he has.

I round the corner into a long dark hallway. Promptly, I run into someone.

"Watch it," the figure snaps, His voice is fairly unrecognizable, smooth and faux menacing.

"And who might you be?"

A bitter laugh resounds from the walls. "An eye for an eye. You first."

I sigh. "Akasuna no Sasori. I'm an experienced member of this organization." I try to make the level of malice in my voice equal to his, but it just ends up sounding pathetic.

"Hato Deidara, your newest member."

"You're the kid from three days ago, am I right?"

"Charmed." Cocky, sarcastic, this kid was a total pissoff.

"Broke your vow of silence again, eh?"

"What of it, un?"

"I liked you better when you shut up."

"Yeah right, 'experienced member.' The hell's that supposed to mean? You fancy yourself my superior? You expect me to call you _sempai? Sensei, _maybe? _Tono? Danna?_

"Well, that would be an improveme-"

"Let me tell you this now, Sasori no _Danna—" _there 's more sarcasm and bitter humor in the name than I like"—I don't follow anyone. Don't expect anything from me. After all," he smirks, raising his voice an octave or two, "I'm only a _little kid."_

"What the…How old are you!?"

"Fourteen, as of two months ago. What, surprised, un?"

"No shit, Sherlock. That's like me coming out of the blue and telling you that I'm a thirty-or-forty-I-lost-count-year-old puppet."

"Oh, really?" He smiled wickedly and put out an ungloved hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm a fourteen-year-old useless freak with mouths placed oh-so- conveniently on my hands."

"Yes, and you're stuck with me until you die, I die, or one of us leaves."

He makes a disapproving hum in the back of his throat. "Excellent."

* * *

(A/N) So, how'd you like it? I may not continue, since I have writer's block…R and R please.

By the way, Hato is a totally made up name. I really needed to make it sound like Dei's more than some person Itachi found on the street. It means 'Dove' and since 'Deidara' is a variant on the Gaelic name 'Deidra,' meaning 'grief…' more to come on that later. I'll also be making up an…interesting…angsty…and/or depressing past for him, since I really want to give the character more depth. Don't kill me I told me it'd be coming. Oh, and leave suggestions for anything you want to see later on. I really need help with this plotline… I've got the end and some of the middle stuff, but I need something for the next chapter.

Heh, Shakespeare. It's from _Taming of the Shrew, _in case you're wondering. Although I can't imagine Dei as Kate very well. XD


End file.
